1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to storage devices and more particularly to a storage device that is included within a running board of a land vehicle thereby providing a storage compartment which heretofore did not exist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal land vehicles can be characterized as automobiles, pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles. Automobiles, at the present time, do not include a running board. A running board generally constitutes no more than a step that is located just below the access door or doors on each side of the land vehicle which can be utilized by humans when entering and exiting the land vehicle which provides for an intermediate location for a user to place one""s feet prior to entering the land vehicle after stepping off the ground and when exiting the land vehicle prior to stepping onto the ground. Most pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles are raised some distance off the ground. Therefore, for a human to enter or exit the land vehicle requires an initial step of a distance of approximately eighteen inches. This is a significant large step to take for most people and it is for that reason that running boards are utilized to break up that eighteen inch distance to be no greater than about twelve inches.
In connection with pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, it is normally desirable to include as much storage space as possible. Storage space is always desirable for the storing of tools in connection with one""s job, or elongated members such as commonly used in conjunction with certain sports, such as skis for skiing. Normally, a running board is designed to be constructed of metal, fiberglass or plastic and function only as a step. However, in the past it has been known to incorporate some type of a storage container in conjunction with the running board thereby obtaining of additional storage in conjunction with the land vehicle that heretofore was not possible. However, in the past, such storage container running boards have not been attractively designed nor constructed in a manner that facilitates maximum usage of the storage ability. Also, such prior art storage devices have been designed to be rather complex by altering chassis itself which inherently increases cost of manufacture and thereby makes a running board storage device relatively expensive.
The storage device could be in the form of a drawer with the upper surface of the drawer functioning as a step of the running board. The drawer is to be movable relative to a drawer housing that is fixedly secured to the body of the vehicle so the drawer can be moved from a retracted position to an extended position with access within the drawer being provided. Also, the storage compartment could comprise a xe2x80x9cclamshellxe2x80x9d opening door arrangement. Included within the storage device are a series of cantilevered rods which divides the storage compartment into an upper section and a lower section. It is designed for the upper section to be used to support elongated members such as skis, pipes and other similar types of elongated members, with the lower section to be used to support smaller sized storable items such as tools. A series of drawers may also be mounted within the lower section.
The primary objective of the present invention is to construct a running board for a land vehicle where the running board includes a storage compartment thereby utilizing previously unused space for storage of articles.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which can open to an extremely wide configuration thereby facilitating entrance into the storage compartment.
Another objective of, the present invention is to construct a running board storage device where drawers can be included within the storage device facilitating the storage of small sized articles.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which can be securely locked preventing unauthorized access into the storage compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which could be constructed of a lightweight metal, fiberglass or plastic.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device to be mounted in a position partially under the body of the vehicle thereby using normally unused space in conjunction with the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a running board storage device which can be installed as an after market accessory which can be easily bolted to the body of the vehicle not requiring any exterior body alteration or repair.
Another objective of the present invention is to allow for easy access to a pick-up truck bed when entering from the side of the truck.